


Need You Tonight

by LaurenWritesFics



Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020), Defending Jacob - William Landay, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Flirting, Gen, One Night Stands, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurenWritesFics/pseuds/LaurenWritesFics
Summary: Prequel to 'Distraction'.On a night out in the city, you meet a man who turns out to be the perfect distraction from your stressful day...(Warning: mention of alcohol, sexual content, brief use of language)
Relationships: Andy Barber/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Inspired by 'Defending Jacob' (both the Apple TV series and the novel by William Landay). The use of existing copyrighted/trademarked companies/characters is done so without intent of ownership. All credit remains with William Landay.
> 
> The work shared here must not be posted, reproduced or altered in any way without the express permission of the author.

The city wasn’t at its most vibrant on a Monday night, but it was just exciting enough to erase - albeit temporarily - thoughts of the week ahead.  
You’re standing on the neon-lit sidewalk, fresh from the office. You’d scrambled into your dress in the bathroom and it’s only just occurring to you that it might be a little too tight. You inhale sharply from a combination of the restriction and the chill of the evening air. A few steps ahead, you pick up on a conversation.

“There’s potential for a mistrial here. Something’s off, there’s gotta be exculpatory evidence. Send me the update on the docket, I wanna know what the prosecution is thinking.”

Curious, you lean towards the voice. It belongs to a man whose sultry, authoritative baritone makes your skin sing. He’s tall, holding himself with an unmistakable air of confidence. The cut of his suit jacket emphasizes his football player physique – your eyes can’t help wandering along his body, its triangular strength. You glance up into the night sky for a moment, feeling the breeze wash over your eyes. 

A snap decision sends you in his direction, leaning against the cool brick outside the busy bar.

“Still on the clock, huh?”

He smirks, huffing out a short laugh. “Always.”

“Not that I was eavesdropping, but…” You tuck your purse under crossed arms “sounds like you’re a lawyer too?”

“Unfortunately. The train never stops, does it?”

“Maybe we can get off for one night.” You bite your lip as the words echo back in your mind. “That sounded so wrong, sorry.” You’re tripping over yourself, but he doesn’t seem to mind.

“That’s okay.” He pulls a hand out of his pocket and extends it. _A gentleman_. “I’m Andy. Wanna go get a drink?”

Barely a beat, and you agree. You head inside and find a gap in the crowd by the bar. 

“What do you drink?” He yells over the pounding music.

“House white is fine.” 

Before you’ve even unclasped your purse, he’s slipping money to the bartender. _Who is this guy?_

It’s easier to see each other now, under the soft yellow light. His hair is lightly slicked back, darkened by the use of product. The urge to run your fingers through it sparks through your arms, fingertips twitching beneath the table you’re now sitting at. In spite of his well-manicured beard, you can tell there’s a strong jaw beneath it. His blue eyes glisten as they roam across your face, dragging down your body with a slowness that both infuriates and excites you. He’s gripping his beer glass with large, strong hands. You openly stare at his long, slender fingers and the way they’re curled around the glass, desperately wanting them to curl around your wrists, your neck, your hips….you quickly bring your wine glass to your lips to hide the knot of desire in your throat. 

No wedding ring. _Thank fuck._

“No more work talk.” Andy slaps his hand on the table and slouches back in his seat, taking a swig of his beer. “I’m all yours. Ask me anything.”

You can’t decide if he’s cocky or just confident, but either way, you love it.

“So, no wedding ring? I would have thought a guy like you would be locked down by now.”

Andy leans forward with a smirk. “A guy like me, huh? What does that mean, exactly?”

“Oh, y’know, smart, successful, handsome…” Your voice trails off and you play with the stem of your wine glass as your eyes lock with his.

“I’ll tell my girlfriend you said that.” He cocks an eyebrow.

“Shit. If I’d known…”

He straightens his back and laughs, his hand grazing yours. “Relax, I’m kidding. If I was seeing someone, do you really think I’d be here with you?”

He had a point. But still…

“True. But how do I know you’re not an asshole looking for a side piece?”

“Not my style.” He drapes an arm across the booth, face etched with intrigue. “You don’t trust easily do you?”

You scoff. “Are you psychoanalyzing me?”

Andy chuckles. “Just an observation. When you’ve been a DA as long as I have, it gets pretty easy to read people.” 

“So you’re that guy.” You tip your wine glass towards him, a gesture of an epiphany. “The hot intellectual. I like it.” 

“Oh, so I’m hot now?” His lips quirk up. He’s smug.

“Maybe.” Your bodies mirror each other. Maybe you do trust him. 

“I can live with that.” He pulls out his phone. “Want me to call an Uber?”

“Bold move, Andy. I respect that.”

“Thank you.” He straightens his suit jacket and clears his throat, standing up and extending a hand again. 

“I’m getting the impression you do this a lot.” You sound hesitant, but you’re already stood up, edging closer to him.

“A gentleman never tells.” He winks. “Do you do this a lot?”

You grab your purse from the booth and comb your fingers through your hair. “A lady never tells.”

“ _Touché_.”

A pause. You tilt your head. “What exactly _are_ we doing, Andy?”

“Whatever you want. _I’m all yours, remember_?”


	2. Chapter 2

“After you.” Andy says, holding the door open, palm ghosting across your lower back as you climb into the car.

There’s palpable, electric tension between the two of you as you sit beside each other. You’ve bypassed the cliché ‘your place or mine?’ conversation. No pressure. No rules. Pure impulse. After his stunt at the bar, Andy’s giving directions to his apartment. 

He’s in control.

Had this been any other night – any other man – you would have been back at your apartment with take-out by now. But you wanted him. _Needed him_.

As the car turns a corner, your knees bump together. Andy purposely spreads his legs so he’s pushing against you. His eyes flit to the rear-view mirror. The driver’s concentration doesn’t waver. Andy reaches across the seat, entwining your fingers together. Your eyes meet. The fluttering in your chest increases. He loosens his grasp, slides his hand along the fabric of your dress, skimming the seam, moving your legs apart to cup the soft exposed flesh. The tips of his fingers trace a line along your inner thigh. Your jaw tightens, fists balling up as you try to fight the moan that so badly wants to escape from your lips.

“ _Fuck_ ,” you let out a low gasp “Andy. Please.”

“Please, what?” He lilts, lightly squeezing the apex of your thigh. Brushing against lace, slipping underneath...

Your breath hitches. “Are we close?”

“It sounds like you are.” Andy smirks.

He’s right. 

_So close. Already._

A fog of lust clouds your thoughts. All you can manage is a breathy “ _Jesus Christ!_ "

Andy laughs. That deep, delicious laugh. It rumbles through you, tightening your core. Wet desire pools at your center. You pull your knees together, eyes wide as you cast a furtive glance at the driver, catching a glimpse of the large, imposing building coming into view. 

“This is it.” Andy unclips his seat belt as the car pulls into the driveway. You shakily unbuckle yours and take his hand.

The journey to Andy’s apartment is a blur. A fumbling mess of tongues, hands, whispers… He grasps your hips roughly, every hard inch of him teasing you. The roughness of his beard, the softness of his lips, the strength of his hands, the gentleness of his touch…he’s full of tantalizing contradictions. You’ve never been - never allowed yourself to be - touched like this, and Andy knows it. 

When you move to the bed, he grabs your hand, slowly guiding it down his torso, the tips of your fingers tingling as they glide over a smattering of chest hair, following every indent of his muscles. As you reach the waistband of his boxers, he pushes down on your hand and you feel him rise to your touch. Your heart races as you watch him bucking beneath you, long eyelashes fluttering, plump mouth agape. Moments ago, you were under his control. Now, he’s yielding to you. 

His scent is even more intoxicating when it mingles with yours, a heady mix of musk and spice that seeps into your skin with every tangle of limbs, every press of flesh, every kiss. The broadness of him, the heaviness of him on top of you feels both protective and powerful. You move together in a rush of jagged breaths, his thickness filling you so completely, so perfectly that your fingers twitch, leaving crescent marks on his shoulders as each wave of pleasure washes over you. 

“ _Fuck, Andy_ ,” You’re panting, your whole body trembling as he drives into you “that feels _so good_.”

“Oh yeah?” Andy growls.

Your moans soften as his thrusts begin to slow down. He’s caught you off guard. He’s testing your patience.

“Don’t stop.” You press your forehead to his, pleading. “ _Don’t stop_.”

But he stops. 

He pins you to the bed. There’s hunger in his piercing gaze. 

“I want to make this last for you. I’m gonna take my time.”

"Okay." You sigh against his mouth, fingers laced in his hair. Giving in.

“Good.” His mouth sinks into yours. He pulls away, stroking your cheek with his thumb. 

You lay a hand on his, but he doesn’t allow it to linger. Trailing kisses down your neck, across your collar bone, he presses your hands into the mattress and grinds against you. Just as your skin begins to pebble with pleasure, Andy rolls away. Even a second without his touch is a second too long. 

“You’re unreal.” You mirror his pose, a baffled, blissful smile on your face. 

“Not the first time I’ve heard that.” 

“I take it back. You _are_ an asshole.” You reach over and playfully push his face into the pillow.

“You know you love it.” He cocks an eyebrow.

“Only on you.” You bat his arm and settle into the mattress.

Andy rolls back over and straddles you, kissing you hard and deep as you open up to him again.

* * *

You wake to the sight of the sun-dappled, sex-sheen of his skin, his silky tousled hair. You trace his jaw and he stirs, placing a sleepy kiss on your lips. Curling against his chest, you memorize every rise and fall.

Andy’s phone rings on the nightstand. 

“Don’t answer it.” You slap his hand away, showering him with kisses in an attempt to distract him.

“I have to.” He says, turning away, rubbing his face in a bid to wake himself up. When he sits up, the look in his eyes tells you everything. 

_It’s over_. 

With a quick glance at the screen, he bends down and picks his clothes from the floor. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Sure.” You reply flatly. 

Andy’s face softens, begging for forgiveness. He knots his tie, adjusts it and then – _click_.

“Neal fuckin’ Loguidice. How the fuck are ya?” 

He mouths another quick ‘sorry’, leans to kiss the crown of your head…and then he’s gone.


End file.
